Various types of mechanical type applicators allow the user to propel a mass or instrument out of a tip portion for application. After the mass or instrument is utilized, the user can then retract the mass or instrument back into the applicator to protect it from becoming damaged. Such applicators conventionally include a barrel portion that contains the majority of the mechanical mechanism for propelling and retracting the mass or instrument, and a nose portion from which the mass or instrument is propelled and retracted. It is common for the nose portion and barrel portion to be rotated relative to each other to effectuate propelling and retraction of the mass or instrument. It is also common for such mechanical type applicators to be generally linear in design.